


Masks

by Orithain



Series: Sinful [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Lots of thugs, three lovers, two FBI agents and a partridge in a pear tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 1999.

Sin looked around her apartment contentedly, making sure the Christmas decorations were just right. For the last two months Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek had been living with her, and she had never been happier. Despite a certain degree of friction between Mulder's partner Scully and both of his lovers, all of them managed to get along well enough not to force Mulder to choose between them. Even if that did mean that Scully essentially ignored Alex's existence. But Scully had put aside her animosity enough to salvage her partnership with Mulder, making everyone happy. And soon Mulder, Alex and Sin would celebrate their first Christmas together.

Alex was still trying to disentangle himself from the Consortium, hoping to be able to bring some useful information with him, so despite having been employed by ICIN since the day after he met Sin, he still had not actually worked for the agency. Sin and Mulder were getting nervous, concerned for his safety, so he had promised them that he would get out before Christmas, whether he could get any information or not.

Sin glanced at the clock and headed for the door. She was supposed to meet Mulder and Scully in 20 minutes for lunch, little though she was looking forward to it. The two women rubbed each other the wrong way although they tolerated one another for Mulder's sake.

"Think happy thoughts, Sin," she muttered to herself. "Punching the sanctimonious bitch in the nose would make me happy! And I swear I will the next time she snipes at Alex. Okay, none of that. Smile and get along with her for Mulder. Ah hell, I know she cares about him, but still..." Catching sight of herself in the mirror, Sin stopped talking abruptly. _Great, now she's got me talking to myself!_ She shook her head in disgust and left.

Mulder and Scully were waiting at the restaurant when she got there, and Scully rolled her eyes when Mulder stood to greet Sin with a kiss. She knew she was being unfair, but the younger woman made her want to do violence. And Scully was sure that she was somehow responsible for Alex Krycek's presence in Mulder's life.

The two women exchanged sickly smiles, and Mulder wondered why he kept trying to get them together. They obviously couldn't stand each other. He supposed it was a compliment to him that they even tried. But many more of these friendly little lunches and he'd have an ulcer. Both women noticed his abstraction and reached out to lay a comforting hand over one of his. And that was why Mulder couldn't give up on making them friends; they were both very important to him in their own way, and although neither would admit it, they had a lot in common.

After a strained meal that left all three of them wishing for some Rolaids, they walked out to the parking lot together. Because they had had a late lunch, they were among the last to leave, and the lot was nearly empty. They stood beside Sin's car saying goodbye when something made her look up. Her eyes widened in dismay, but before she could say a word, the silence was broken by the soft sound of three silenced shots.

~*~*~

Alex Krycek was a very unhappy man. He hadn't seen either of his lovers in over a week, he still couldn't find any irrefutable evidence of the Consortium's activities, and now it seemed that someone was after Mulder. There was an order out to bring him in, alive fortunately. But it made Alex nervous, and his tension increased when he couldn't reach Mulder or Sin on their cellphones. His day reached an all-time low when he gave in and tried to call Scully only to find that she wasn't answering either.

No, things could still get worse, as Krycek discovered when he looked up and saw Cancerman coming down the hall toward him. _Shit, the perfect opportunity to kill the sonofabitch, and I don't dare. Maybe I could still get out of here alive? Nah, not a chance. Besides, Sin and Mulder would kill for even thinking about it. Shit!_ He plastered a smirk on his face as the walking smokestack stopped in front of him.

"Well, Alex, I see you've found your way back to the fold despite the death of your last patron. Perhaps I should take you as my driver now? We wouldn't want to waste your talents?" He blew smoke in Alex's face.

 _Please, God, if you're real, let me kill this bastard someday!_ Alex gritted his teeth to keep from saying something he'd regret.

Seeing that Krycek wasn't going to rise to his bait, Cancerman continued on his way, leaving Alex seething behind him.

 _It'd be so easy, just one bullet in the spine, nah, even crippled he'd still make trouble. A bullet behind the ear, or maybe just break his neck. I think I'd like to feel him die under my hands._ Alex glared after the man he desperately wanted to kill.

Before going too far, the smoker stopped and turned back to Alex. "I don't suppose you've heard yet. You're going to get your hands on your enemy. For a change you can hit Mulder instead of the other way around."

Alex's heart seemed to stop. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that one of our operatives has finally succeeded in capturing the man. They're bringing him in now. And as an added bonus, they have Agent Scully as well. Oh, and Mulder's girlfriend apparently," he added as an afterthought.

 _Mulder! Sin!_ For a moment Alex wasn't sure whether he'd screamed their names aloud or not. But since Cancerman was walking away unconcerned, he must have managed to hold it in and act like his world wasn't shattering around him.

Somehow Alex was going to get his lovers out of this place, or he'd die with them.

~*~*~

"Oooohhh." Mulder regained consciousness to the sound of moaning. And he recognized Sin's voice. Forcing his eyes open, Mulder sat up, groaning himself at the stab of pain through his head. He wondered what the hell they'd been shot with and decided a bullet would have felt a lot better.

"Sin?" His voice was weak, but Sin was only a few feet away. She opened her eyes to slits, looking his way while rage rapidly replaced pain in her face. But equally quickly she masked her reaction in case they were being observed. It was very likely that their abductors had no idea who she was, aside from being Mulder's girlfriend, and she would make use of that if the opportunity arose.

" _Tammy_ ," she murmured.

Mulder's eyes narrowed as that brilliant brain of his rapidly sorted the few available facts, and he realized that she intended to remain anonymous if their captors didn't already know who she was. With the way his head was throbbing, he actually looked forward to her teaching them their error. He had a feeling that given the slightest opportunity, Sin would make their abductors feel like London after the blitz.

Another faint moan drew their attention to Scully, who was trying to sit up in the corner. Mulder staggered over to her.

"Hey, Scully, you okay? Tammy and I are fine, although we have the world's worst headaches."

Scully looked at him blearily. "Tammy?"

"Yeah, Tammy. Did the drug affect your memory, Scully? Don't you remember, you and I had lunch with Tammy, then we were drugged in the parking lot." Mulder hoped his repetition of the name would get through to Scully.

Scully frowned at her partner and nodded briefly. She didn't see the point, but if Mulder wanted to call his female lover Tammy, she would go along with him. Although Scully knew that the other woman was an ICIN agent, no one had thought it necessary to explain just how what kind of work Sin did. She suddenly stiffened, staring first at Mulder, then at herself.

"Scully?"

"What happened to our clothes?" Scully's voice was rising.

Mulder stared, only then realizing that they were naked. "Obviously our captors must have taken them." He shrugged. "It's not uncommon as a way to break hostages' spirits by humiliating them and stripping away their dignity." After living with Sin and Alex, it would take more than nakedness to bother him. But he could see that Scully was really upset, not surprisingly considering her Catholic upbringing. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it other than act like he didn't notice. He moved back to Sin's side, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against his side.

It was at that moment that their captors entered the room. Mulder glared at Cancerman, holding Sin tightly while she cowered against him in seemingly abject terror.

"Good afternoon, Agent Mulder. Despite repeated warnings, you have chosen to continue interfering in matters that do not concern you. And you have done so to the extent that it has become necessary to find out exactly what you know . . . or think you know." He smirked through the haze of smoke surrounding him.

Mulder glared. "What makes you think that I'll ever tell you anything?"

"You'll tell us what we want to know, Agent Mulder. Because if you don't cooperate, these ladies will pay the price of your intractability."

Knowing that she could withstand whatever they dished out a lot better than Scully could, Sin attempted to focus the smoking man's attention on herself. She whimpered loudly, shrinking back and burying her face farther into Mulder's shoulder.

"Which one do we start with, sir?"

Cancerman considered the two women carefully, taking note of Mulder's protective hold on Sin and the fact that he'd left Scully across the room to comfort the blonde. "Take this one," he said, indicating Sin. "She'll be easier to break, and watching her should make Agent Scully more amenable to persuading Mulder to cooperate."

Mulder snarled and swung at the men who pried Sin from his embrace, but he was quickly restrained. He was furious with her for purposely putting herself in danger to protect Scully. He didn't think he'd be able to stand to see either of them hurt.

Scully moved across the room to her partner's side, putting a hand on his arm comfortingly. She eyed the whimpering young woman with disgust, wondering just how low ICIN's standards were. With Sin and Krycek as examples, Scully was not favorably impressed.

Mulder watched with increasing agitation as Sin was pulled to the center of the room and her wrists restrained by manacles that were lowered from the ceiling. The length of the chains was such that she could just barely touch her toes to the floor.

"Now, Agent Mulder, what did you see at the laboratory last week?" the smoking man asked, referring to a visit Mulder had made to an abandoned factory after receiving a tip that alien experimentation was being done there.

When Mulder didn't immediately answer, Cancerman nodded to the goon beside Sin, and the man punched her in the belly. Sin let out a cry of pain, playing up her injury even though she'd let herself swing with the blow, reducing its impact, and ignoring the growing rage in Mulder's face. If they were going to get out of this alive, she had to make their captors dismiss her as a possible threat. She'd make it up to Mulder later.

Scully tried to reason with the smoking man, pointing out that Mulder couldn't possibly know anything damaging. If he did, he would have told them to save his lover. Cancerman was unimpressed by Scully's logic, continuing to have Sin beaten. In fact, he moved over to her to join in.

"Don't you touch her!" Mulder yelled. "I'll fucking kill you if you touch her!" By now Mulder had completely forgotten that Sin had set herself up to take this, and his only desire was to see the men hurting her dead. He struggled against the grip two of the smoker's underlings maintained on him, fighting to get to Sin. His struggles were wild enough that the two men were forced to handcuff him to keep him under control.

Meanwhile, the smoker continued to ask Mulder questions and hit Sin every time Mulder wouldn't or couldn't give him the answers he wanted. Her skin was already mottled with bruises, she was developing a black eye, and when she met Mulder's gaze for a split second while none of their captors could intercept it, he was startled at the depth of the murderous rage he saw. The beating wasn't making her submissive. Rather it was kindling a desire for vengeance that was likely to be bloody when she got free. Mulder was realizing that Sin was probably just as dangerous as Alex.

As if thinking his name had released the genie from his bottle, Alex appeared in the doorway. His eyes regarded the three captives calmly. Only Mulder or Sin would have recognized the fear in his eyes and the resolution to make someone pay for this. Mulder also saw something else, something that made him realize that he and Sin had better take good care of themselves. Alex would make sure that he didn't have to survive without them. It was so clear in his eyes that Mulder again wondered how it had taken him so long to recognize Alex's love. Before he became totally absorbed in his contemplation of his lover, the sound of another blow striking Sin drew their attention.

"Krycek!" The venomous tone of Scully's voice made it clear that she had only just noticed him and was not surprised to see him there. Alex knew that he had to play his part if they were all going to get out of this. Perhaps fortunately, the antagonism between him and Scully was quite real and would serve to distract the smoker and his henchmen from any slips Alex or Mulder might make.

"How lovely to see you again, Agent Scully. And might I say how sweetly feminine you look without your usual armor?" Alex wasn't above getting a few digs in at the petite woman's expense.

Scully blushed profusely, her face matching her hair at the reminder of her nudity, but to her credit she refused to back down. She stayed at Mulder's side despite her strong desire to hide herself.

Krycek glanced away dismissively, meeting the smoker's gaze. "You mentioned an opportunity to get my own back. I decided that it might be fun. I certainly won't mind seeing Mulder get what's coming to him."

The smoker laughed. "You still haven't forgiven him for dragging you to Russia a few years ago, have you? Still blaming him for nearly having your arm cut off, Alex? I hear the scars are something to see."

Krycek refused to answer, instead focussing on Sin. "Who's the blonde?"

"This is Agent Mulder's girlfriend. He doesn't seem too concerned with sparing her pain though." Cancerman poked at the seemingly barely conscious woman contemptuously. He turned to one of his hirelings. "Let her down and bring Agent Scully over here next. We'll see if Mulder is quite as blasé about _her_ pain."

The goon released Sin from the manacles, leaving her to crumple to the floor at the smoking man's feet. He prodded her, then turned his attention to Scully who was being dragged across the room.

The instant all attention was turned away from her, Sin exploded to her feet, breaking the neck of one thug even as she broke Cancerman's leg with a kick. Still in the same motion she pulled a gun from the holster her first victim wore, shooting the one by Mulder and the one dragging Scully over.

Quick to recover from the surprise of Sin's move, Alex shot the remaining goon himself, grinning madly into the smoker's surprised face. Moments after Sin had been dropped to the floor, the four guards were dead, and the smoking man was lying on the floor immobilized.

Scully stared in shock at the woman she had considered a lightweight and whom she had expected to have to rescue. The most disturbing part was that Sin's expression had never changed while she killed the men. Krycek had shown an unholy pleasure at killing the man who'd helped hurt Sin and at demonstrating his changed allegiance, but Sin had been utterly emotionless. Scully was determined to find out just exactly how she got like that, but some other time.

"Krycek?" The smoker was stunned. He'd always been aware of Krycek's attraction to Mulder, had used it to control the young man at times in fact, but he'd never expected Krycek to have the strength of will to turn on the Consortium. Mulder must have even more of a hold on his pet assassin than anyone had ever anticipated.

Alex simply looked down at their nemesis. This man was directly or indirectly responsible for every rotten thing that had happened to each of them over the last few years, from the order to kill Mulder's father, to Scully's abduction and subsequent cancer, from Mulder's various attempts to beat Krycek to death to Krycek's very existence as a Consortium assassin. He held a gun in his hand and thought about killing the twisted old man, but somehow that didn't seem enough. No, better to make him live with yet another failure, something he should be used to when Mulder was involved even peripherally. Krycek swore he'd find a way to hurt the smoker, find out what he held dear and destroy it. "Remember this, and when your life comes crashing down around you, remember that I did it to you. Stay away from us, or I swear I'll destroy you."

Sin walked over and placed a hand on Alex's arm. She'd taken a T-shirt from one of the bodies and pulled it on. Short as she was, it looked like a mini-dress on her. Scully had done the same, and Mulder was pulling on a pair of pants that he'd stripped from the body closest in size to him. Each of them had taken a gun as well, and Sin had been pleased to find that one of the men had carried a pair of knives too. "Come on, Alex, let's get out of here."

"Well, well, so you share the two of them, do you, Alex? Neither of them willing to give up each other for you? Too bad. But I suppose your well-honed talents at fucking make them keep you around. Do you take orders from both of them?"

Alex froze at the hurtful words, something deep inside him screaming that it was true; he was just a fucktoy for the other two. No one could possibly love him.

Cancerman drew breath to continue his tirade now that he could see he had hit a sore spot, but he suddenly stopped. For the first time, he had met Sin's eyes, and what he saw there scared him. The man who ruined lives, dealt with aliens and taunted assassins had finally met someone who he knew would destroy him without a second thought if it became more convenient.

Sin smiled coldly. "Remember me. And know that if you come near Alex or Mulder again, I will personally hunt you down."

"Who are you that I should care about you, girl?" Cancerman attempted to project an air of bravado.

"My name is Sin Soldat." The coldness in her eyes seemed to increase at his gasp. "I see you remember how many times I've dealt with your Consortium idiocy. For your sake, I hope we don't meet again." With that she dismissed him utterly as being of as little concern as an irritating insect. But as she turned away, she suddenly spun back, seizing his head and slamming it against the concrete floor to knock him out. Meeting Mulder's eyes, she shrugged. "Couldn't have him raising an alarm if we want to get out of here, now could we?"

The four of them worked their way out of the installation with Alex in the lead. Sin's fury at the situation showed in the number of bodies they left behind them. Even Alex started looking at her askance, but every time they saw her bruises, the words died on their lips. She of all of them had a right to want a little of her own back. Besides which, Alex mused, it would take the Consortium weeks to get things back to normal after the destruction they were leaving in their wake. She, and he, took every opportunity to destroy computers and records, and she seemed to have an unerring instinct for what would hurt them the most.

Scully watched in continued amazement, beginning to realize that Sin wasn't just some weak flower using Mulder. Whatever the dynamic between the three lovers, it was becoming clear that they were each essential to the others.

~*~*~

Mulder and Scully made their way back to FBI headquarters after a quick stop at Sin's apartment to get some clothes and drop off Alex and Sin, Scully borrowing some things from Sin. After explaining the situation to AD Skinner who barely glanced away from his fierce concentration on Scully, the two agents were given a few days off, which would take them to the Christmas holidays. Mulder followed Scully home to make sure she got there safely and left after she assured him that she would be fine and promised to see him at the Bureau Christmas party in a few days time.

Instead of going back to Sin's - their - apartment where his two lovers waited, Mulder drove to his old place. He was glad he'd decided not to sublet it until the three of them could find a place of their own, finding it easier to keep it than store all of his belongings. It gave him a refuge now when he couldn't face Sin after the pain she suffered because of him.

After a quick stop at a liquor store, Mulder was soon letting himself through the door of apartment 42 again. Although it had only been a few weeks since he'd moved into Sin's apartment with her and Alex, the place already had that dusty, deserted air unique to uninhabited residences.

Mulder looked around, trying to find a spot to settle that didn't have memories of making love with one or both of them. He laughed bitterly when he realized that there was no such place and simply pulled the dust cloth off the couch before dropping onto it with his bottle of Jack Daniels firmly in hand. He started drinking quickly, hoping it would dull the pain.

~*~*~

After Mulder left for the office, Alex brought Sin into the bathroom where they sank into the jacuzzi, Sin tightly wrapped in Alex's arms. She could feel him shaking and knew that it was sinking in that he could have lost them today. Of them all, she, the person who had actually been beaten, was the least affected by it. In her line of work it had happened before, and she was certain it would happen again. But no one who loved her had ever been forced to watch helplessly before, and she hoped that it never happened again. She knew Mulder would blame himself as he always did, and Alex... Well, Alex was a lot more emotionally fragile than most people realized. She nestled into Alex's embrace, content to be held for once.

Alex clung to the woman in his arms, the woman he had so nearly lost that day along with the man he loved. It didn't matter that Sin could easily take care of herself, a fact she had amply demonstrated. He felt a soul-deep coldness at the thought that he could so easily lose the only two people who had ever loved him. He spared a moment's thought to wonder when these two had become so important to him, but it didn't really matter. He knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect them. That used to scare him, before Sin, because he didn't know if Mulder could accept some of the things Alex was perfectly willing to do, but now he knew that Sin would talk Mulder around. She understood him. She had many of the same wild traits he did, but she tempered them with a fierce sense of justice. Alex was nearly perfectly amoral, and he realized it. Any morality he displayed was almost certainly a reflection of Mulder's attitudes, which Alex tried to follow whenever it wouldn't endanger them. It made it easier for Mulder to ignore the rest.

Eventually they both relaxed, able to put the day's events behind them, and climbed out of the jacuzzi. Only then did they realize that Mulder had been gone for hours and should have been back long since. Fear flashed across Alex's face even though he thought it would be a long time before the Consortium dared moved directly against Mulder again. Sin, however, just sighed and shook her head.

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have let him go alone."

"Scully was with him. Surely nothing else could have happened to them."

Sin realized that Alex was worried. "No, no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just meant that I should have realized that Mulder would start blaming himself for what happened and decide to stay away from us for our own protection. I was afraid of this happening when he decided to keep his apartment for a while. But at least this way we know where to find him. It's easier than checking every motel in the DC area." She started dressing. "Come on, get dressed, Alex. It's time to go retrieve our lost lamb."

~*~*~

Mulder had fallen asleep on the couch, passed out actually, and he never heard Alex and Sin let themselves in. Of course, with the amount of alcohol in his system and the incredible volume of his snores, it was doubtful that he'd have noticed if an entire brass band paraded through the living room.

Sin and Alex stood beside the sofa, staring down at their drunken lover, occasionally wincing at an especially loud snore. Speaking loudly to be heard over Mulder, Alex asked, "So what do we do now? He's not in any shape to talk rationally."

"Let's get him into the bed, and we'll worry about talking in the morning."

"He's not going to be capable of speech with the head he'll have," Alex grinned. "And can't we leave him on the couch? With the racket he's making, we'll never get any sleep."

"I'd agree with you, but I don't want to take the chance of him waking up and taking off in the middle of the night. In bed between the two of us, he's not going anywhere without us knowing about it."

Alex sighed and began to wrestle Mulder to his feet. Mulder grunted and tried to swat him away, but Alex persevered till Mulder was up and stumbling toward the bedroom. Thinking of the waterbed in there, Alex muttered, "Throw up on me tonight and you're going to be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life." Despite his less than sympathetic words, it was Alex who undressed Mulder and got him under the covers before sliding in beside him.

By the time Sin joined them after locking up, the two men were tangled together and fast asleep. She climbed in behind Mulder and spooned up against him, vaguely sensing Alex's hand pulling her closer before she joined them in slumber.

~*~*~

Mulder woke up the next morning to the sensation of his lovers surrounding him _Where did they come from?_ , an uncomfortably full bladder, and a head that felt like it was going to explode momentarily. _Dear Christ, I want to die! It would have to feel better._ He extracted himself from the tangle of limbs and staggered to the bathroom to take care of the one problem he could do something about. He also swallowed a handful of aspirins while he was in there. He made his way back to the bed and stood staring at its occupants.

"Get back in this bed before I have to get up and haul you back" came Alex's sleep-blurred voice. "You won't like it if I have to do that."

Mulder frowned momentarily, weighing the merits of making a run for it to protect them from him. The fact that he was naked and the two green glares focusing on him convinced him that this was not one of his better ideas. Drilling more holes in his head might go over better. He climbed back into bed, fetching up behind Sin so she was in the middle.

"So," Sin began, "care to explain what happened to you last night, Mulder? Why the hell are we here after having to come looking for you instead of at home where we belong?"

"Look, you got hurt yesterday because of me, Sin. You would never have been in that situation if you weren't involved with me. It's not fair of me to endanger you like that, and I was trying to work up the strength to stay away from you."

"Mulder, you are an idiot!" That silenced him. "I got hurt yesterday - and very minor injuries they are, I might add! - because I chose to draw their attention. Yes, Mulder, I know, you don't have to say it, they were _your_ enemies. But you seem to forget that I have a lot of my own! There are going to be times when there are attacks on us, and we never will be able to figure out which one of the three of us was the primary target. That's the reality. But you know what? I love you both, and I'm not willing to give you up on the off chance that someone comes after us, and I'm not going to let you do it either. I know I'm being selfish; I probably have more enemies than both of you put together, but I think we have something pretty special here. So I'd really appreciate if both of you would stop being so down on yourselves, and start enjoying us. It's the Christmas season, so get in the fucking holiday mood already!" Sin had worked herself into a fine temper by the time she was done.

Both men stared at her, their lips twitching, faintly amused as men so often are by a woman's temper. Unlike many men, however, they had the sense to realize that showing their amusement would be a very bad idea. Not to mention that she had a good point. Alex did wonder how he got to be one of the bad guys, but he didn't intend to ask. He started singing Christmas carols.

Mulder looked at him like he'd gone mad, but Sin burst into laughter. Alex always did have a unique way with apologies. She rolled into his arms, kissing him and silencing the singing. The kiss deepened, both of them eager to prove to themselves that they were still together and alive after everything that happened the day before.

Alex ran his hand the length of Sin's back, pulling her tightly against him and enjoying the feel of Mulder's chest on the back of his hand when he did so. He moved his hand around to her front, cupping her breast, kneading the flesh while he continued to kiss her.

Sin arched into Alex's grasp, begging without words for more. She gasped when Alex caught a nipple between his fingers and tugged gently. At her cry he pinched harder, loving the breathy cries she emitted at his touch. He leaned down, biting at her throat, marking her again beside the fading marks already there. He realized with satisfaction that unless she was planning to wear a turtleneck to the Christmas party, the marks would be visible to everyone. He licked his way down her chest, nipping as he went, till he reached the other nipple, catching it between his teeth while he continued to pinch the other one.

Sin moaned in pleasure as Alex caressed her breasts, arching against him and throwing one leg over his hip. Behind her, nearly forgotten in her focus on what Alex was doing to her, Mulder pressed against her, his rigid erection sliding into her easily in her open position as wet as she was from Alex's teasing.

She moaned Mulder's name, pressing back against him. Alex leaned up on one arm to watch them for a moment before continuing to work his way down Sin's body. He probed her navel with his tongue, causing her to flinch reflexively, then moved downward again. Reaching his goal, he pulled back, resting her leg over his shoulder while he watched Mulder stroke in and out of her, seeing Mulder's cock gleam with her wetness every time it appeared. Alex leaned forward, running his tongue over the accessible portion of Mulder's erection, tasting Sin on him along with his own musk.

Mulder groaned at the sensation, his fingers digging into Sin's hip as he started moving faster, thrusting harder. He felt like he was truly making love to both of them at once.

Alex switched his attention to Sin, flicking the tip of his tongue over her clitoris. Sin cried out at the feeling, and so did Mulder as she clenched down on him. Alex licked harder, lapping up the moisture and catching a hint of Mulder's flavor as well. He sucked the bud of flesh into his mouth, lightly biting down it till she screamed with pleasure. Between Mulder inside her and Alex eating her, Sin was caught in haze of pleasure, but she managed to gasp out Alex's name.

Alex ignored her, continuing his ministrations, to her undoubted pleasure, but Sin was determined. "Alex, please, mmmm, god! Oh, yes, please, Aaaleex! Please turn around...ooohhh, I want to taste you too. Ooohhh...."

Alex hadn't stopped what he was doing, but he liked Sin's idea. Moving carefully so he never took his mouth away from her, he shifted position until his cock was positioned at her lips.

Sin opened her mouth and took Alex in, licking at the head of his cock briefly before drawing it deep into her throat. She was too far gone in pleasure herself to prolong it. She sucked strongly, wanting to taste Alex, to feel him come in her mouth.

Mulder opened his eyes and watched Alex's cock disappear into Sin's mouth. He could still feel an occasional flick of Alex's tongue on his own cock, and the pleasure was almost enough to overload his nerves. He loved it. Wanting to give Alex the same pleasure, he reached over Sin's shoulder and cupped Alex's balls in his hand. He rolled them gently, drawing a moan from Alex.

The vibrations of Alex's moan set Sin off, and her cries made him come while her internal muscles clenching on Mulder brought him off simultaneously. They all cried out together, bodies arching and clenching, fingers clutching. They continued to twist together for a few moments more, milking every last bit of pleasure before relaxing.

At his lovers' urging, Alex twisted around so his head rested on the pillows beside theirs, all three cuddling together. Sin shifted around so she ended up on Mulder's other side, and they dozed off with both Alex's and Sin's heads pillowed on Mulder's chest. Mulder smiled down at the light and dark heads, dropped a kiss on each and went back to sleep too.

~*~*~

Two days later, Mulder was looking forward to going to the Bureau Christmas party for the first time in years. He was ready to leave long before it was time, and he kept checking on Alex and Sin. The other two were seriously considering shooting him just to get some peace. Finally Alex had had it.

"What is with you and this party, Mulder? You usually hate these things. Why are you so anxious to be the first to arrive this year?"

Mulder grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drive you nuts. It's just - well, this year I won't be Spooky Mulder standing in a corner alone, having a few drinks, letting people stare and talk, then leaving alone. This year the two most gorgeous people in the place are going to be with _me_ , and the only talking is going to be wondering how I got so lucky."

After that speech, Sin and Alex lost their annoyance, giving Mulder a quick kiss before going to finish getting ready. Sin sighed, eyeing the marks on her throat that were clearly visible above the low neckline of her dress. Since there was nothing she could do about them, she vowed to keep a close eye on the guys tonight. She was willing to bet that after a look at this, the female sharks at the party would be circling her men. But she intended to make sure that they didn't get too close.

As soon as she was ready, she walked out to the living room where Alex and Mulder waited. The men grinned when they saw that Sin wore her hair swept to one side, showing off the earring that matched theirs. It seemed that she intended to make a statement tonight. They shared a drink, then left for the party, both Alex and Sin intending to demonstrate to everyone there just what they had overlooked in Mulder.

~*~*~

"I had the Lone Gunmen run a trace on you," Scully announced to Sin when the two of them found themselves alone.

"I know," Sin smiled. "The guys are good, but ICIN has _the_ best. I told our techs what to let them find. I assume you won't be passing this information on my family around." It was not a question.

Scully smiled. She was beginning to understand the younger woman. She had questioned the relative ease with which the guys had found the information on the Longs, Sin's family, and her ICIN file. It seemed clear to her, and to the Lone Gunmen, that they had been allowed to access the data. "So tell me who you are."

"You saw the files. You already knew my name, age, occupation."

"Tell me how a 28-year-old woman, with the wealth and family connections you possess, ends up as the next thing to a government-sanctioned assassin. And tell me why you're involved with Mulder."

"You don't ask the easy ones, do you? The family connections are responsible for my choice of profession. With our wealth, kidnapping attempts are a very real danger, so we are trained in self-defense from a very early age. The first attempt on me came when I was five. Obviously I survived. I have...an aptitude for killing. No one takes me seriously when they look at me, so I can do things that most people can't."

"As for Mulder," she continued, "I'm here because much to my surprise, I fell in love with him. I _need_ him now. Saying he's part of me sounds like something out of a romance novel and isn't quite accurate either. It's more that I feel a peace and joy when I'm with him that I've never felt before. If that wasn't true, I'd never have gotten involved with him knowing that he was in love with Alex. Okay, I didn't know it was Alex at the time, but still. I just got lucky that Alex also is someone I can love. They're so different, but they balance each other. And they're both so hurt." She turned a warning look on Scully. "I won't let anyone hurt either of them anymore."

Scully met the look with a friendly smile. "I know. And I've felt that way about Mulder for a long time. He's a lot easier to care about than either of my brothers."

The two women smiled at each other, thinking that maybe they would be able to learn to get along.

~*~*~

Agent Spender glared at the door he'd seen Mulder disappear through a few minutes earlier. It was an empty office, and he couldn't imagine what the other man could be doing in there. Spender had heard rumors that Mulder was here with _two_ lovers tonight, but he didn't credit them. It was beyond belief. Spooky Mulder was probably stealing office supplies for his personal use in there. Deciding to catch the older agent in the act, Spender crept over to the door and silently slipped inside, closing the door again behind him.

When his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Spender sucked in a breath of shock. He was at a right angle to the desk in the office, which gave him a perfect view of the action. A man was bent over the desk, his slacks down around his ankles while Spooky Mulder reamed his ass. And judging by the sounds the other guy was making, Mulder was pretty good at it. As Spender watched the stranger reared back, pushing Mulder deeper into him, clawing at the desk desperately. Mulder laughed, a hoarse, sexy sound Spender noted absently.

"What's wrong, love?" Mulder rasped. "Do you want more? Do you want me to touch you?" He continued pumping into the guy's ass as he spoke.

The man moaned and thrust back harder. He groaned and twisted under his lover, incidentally ending up with his face visible to Spender. Spender stared in shock at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, a man he recognized from pictures as Alex Krycek. He was even better in person. Gazing at that beautiful face contorted in pleasure, Spender unconsciously dropped his hand to his own throbbing erection, stroking it through his pants as he watched. He imagined thrusting into that perfect ass, taking him, making Krycek cry out with pleasure as he was doing for Mulder. His hand sped up, only to stop in horrified shock when he heard a voice behind him.

"Enjoying the show?"

Spender stood as if frozen as Mulder and Krycek looked over at the sound of the feminine voice, focusing on Spender. Mulder smirked when his gaze reached Spender's hand, still clutching his obvious erection.

"Like what you see, Jeffy? Or let me guess, you want what I have?" Mulder grinned, pulling Alex up to stand in front of him with his cock still buried deep in Alex's ass. He stroked Alex's weeping cock, putting on a show for Spender. "You weren't happy with having the X-files for a while? Although they did give them back to me. Guess you didn't do too well, huh Jeffy? Think you could do better with Alex? Do you think you could satisfy him?" He laughed. "Hell, do you think you could even get him to let you touch him?" All the while, Mulder was stroking Alex's cock, and Alex was twisting and squirming against him wantonly.

Alex knew how much it had hurt Mulder when Spender and Fowley were given the X-files, and he didn't mind Mulder using him to make Spender jealous. He was actually kind of enjoying it. He'd always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak.

At Mulder's last words, Spender involuntarily started to reach for Krycek. Pleasure-glazed green eyes focused on him with alarming rapidity. "Touch me and I'll rip your fucking arm off," Alex snarled. Somehow even the fact that the threat was coming from a man being fucked by Mulder did not lessen its impact. Spender had no doubt that Krycek would kill him if he dared to touch him.

Suddenly the woman who had spoken and drawn the men's attention to Spender stepped around him and dropped to her knees in front of Krycek. She started blowing him, her hands on Mulder's ass pulling both men forward to drive Krycek further into her mouth. Krycek's hands clenched in her blonde hair, and even Mulder removed a hand from Krycek's hip to tangle it in the woman's hair. After both men came, Mulder pulled the woman to her feet in his arms, kissing her and obviously tasting Krycek in her mouth. Meanwhile both of them held Krycek to them with one arm around him.

When the three turned toward Spender after fixing their clothes, he realized that he had come in his pants. He had no idea how he would get out of the office without embarrassing himself. He waited for them to say something, but all three walked past as if he was invisible, totally ignoring him as they left.

~*~*~

Scully bumped into Skinner as she circled the room looking for Mulder. She wanted to wish him a merry Christmas before she left. She bounced off the AD, only his quick grab saving her from falling ignominiously. Looking up to thank him for his rescue, a smile spread across Scully's face.

Following her gaze, Skinner also smiled when he found himself looking at a sprig of mistletoe. "Well, Agent Scully, it seems we have no choice but to follow tradition."

But Scully held up a hand to stop him. When Skinner looked at her in surprise, she grinned. "I don't kiss anyone who won't use my first name, sir."

Skinner grinned back. "All right, Dana, but my name is Walter."

Dana was still smiling when Walter's lips claimed hers in what was meant to be a light kiss between friends. Both were surprised when heat instantly kindled, and the kiss continued. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, they separated, staring at each other, ignoring the applause and catcalls. Dana lowered her eyes, blushing slightly, and Walter smiled down at her.

~*~*~

On Christmas morning, Alex, Mulder and Sin woke up, as usual entwined together. After greeting the day in their usual way, they got up, pulling on robes to go out to the living room and exchange presents.

After the usual gifts of clothing, especially from Sin and Alex to Mulder, jewelry, perfume and a few more esoteric things exchanged between Sin and Alex that Mulder didn't recognize and wasn't sure he wanted to, Sin pulled out an envelope addressed to both men. Handing it to Mulder who happened to be closest to her, she looked incredibly nervous. Mulder and Alex exchanged baffled glances as Mulder tore the envelope open.

Three keys dropped out into his hand.

Both men stared at it blankly then turned that confusion in Sin's direction. "Keys? Are we allowed to know what they open?" Alex asked.

Sin seemed to be nerving herself up. "It's three copies of the key to the front door of our new house. I bought some land in Alexandria, asked one of my cousins to design the perfect house for us and had some other cousins construct it."

"Who's the architect?" Mulder asked curiously, wondering if he'd recognize the name. He blinked in surprise when Sin told them that Tiger Lowell, an internationally known architect, had designed their home. He knew they would love the house; Tiger was so sought-after because she tailored her buildings to the occupants.

"So when do we get to see this marvel?" Alex wanted to know.

"I thought we could go out after breakfast. I asked one of my cousins to make sure that there was food in the fridge, a few dishes and a bed with sheets, etc. I didn't want to get any furniture yet because I wanted us to buy it together. Aside from what you already have, of course," Sin hastened to add.

"What about your stuff?" Mulder asked.

"Oh, I'll just leave it here. I think my sister Ryl wanted a place in DC, so she'll probably take the apartment."

"Your sister?" Mulder was startled. "Do you realize that you've never mentioned having a sister?"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's a hard habit to break. I'm so used to not telling anyone about my family. Bear with me, okay? I'm trying. Besides, my family can be best described as huge. I didn't want to scare you off. So let's work into this gradually, okay? Ryl is my sister; we're triplets. You'll meet her and Ara eventually."

"Ryl? Ara? Sin? Does anyone have a normal name like Ann or Mary or something?"

"Like you have a lot of room to talk, _Fox_. It's actually Tam _Sin_ , Tam _Ara_ , and Ama _Ryl_ lis. Is that okay with you?" She sounded a little irritated.

"Sorry." Mulder was startled.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I've just been so nervous about what you guys would think about me buying a house for all of us."

"Why? We said we were going to." Alex was confused.

"Exactly. _We_ were going to buy a house, not me. But I wanted to get something that was for us, to show that we're really together, that this is forever." Sin's insecurities were showing again. Knowing that Mulder and Alex had been perfectly happy together without her, she sometimes wondered if they really loved her, wanted her with them.

The guys knew what Sin was afraid of, and they also knew that only time would solve the problem. Maybe 50 years from now when she still woke up with them, she'd accept that they _all_ belonged together.

~*~*~

A couple of hours later the three of them pulled up to a fence around a densely wooded lot. Sin punched in a code on the keypad mounted on her dashboard and the gates swung open. She pulled through and waited just inside until the fence was again sealed. Only then did she continue up the tree-lined drive. Once away from the fence, Alex and Mulder could see that they were not actually in a forest. Many trees had been planted around the perimeter to ensure their privacy. After a couple of minutes, they came to the front of a beautiful redwood home set in a glade.

Mulder and Alex stared in amazement at the house that immediately said "home" to them. They couldn't wait to explore it. For the next hour or so, they all wandered from room to room. Sin hadn't seen it either; she had wanted to wait so they could all see it for the first time together.

Finally, they ended up in the living room where her cousin Mich had gone beyond filling the fridge to put up a Christmas tree and lay logs in the fireplace ready to light. The three of the settled on the floor in front of the fire, the only illumination coming from the flickering flames and the many miniature lights on the tree.

Without seeming to consult, Mulder and Sin pounced on Alex in unison, pushing him flat on the floor and holding his wrists. Alex lay stretched out before them, watching while Sin pushed up his sweater so she could stroke the naked skin of his chest. She kneaded the muscles, massaging him till he was practically purring. Alex relaxed completely, absolutely secure in his faith that these two people would never hurt him. Sin replaced her hands with her mouth, licking his chest, tugging gently on his chest hair with her teeth, slowing nipping her way across the breadth of him until she arrived at one coppery nipple which she gently flicked with the tip of her tongue.

Alex moaned, wanting more, but it felt so good. Sin nibbled gently on the nipple, drawing it into her mouth for an instant, then releasing it to pass her tongue over it in a long swipe. Alex tried to arch up, but Mulder still held him down. Sin reached over to scratch delicately at the other nipple while she bit down harder on the one in her mouth. This time Alex did arch off the floor.

With her free hand, Sin reached down and unfastened Alex's belt and jeans, reaching inside to stroke his already rigid cock. She petted him lightly, knowing he wanted a harder touch but having fun teasing him. Then she released his nipples, ignoring his moan of protest. She slithered down his body, rubbing against him the whole way till she could pull his boots off, rapidly followed by his socks and jeans. Alex was left wearing nothing but the sweater twisted under his arms.

"Alex?"

"Mmm?"

"If we let you up to take your sweater off, will you lie back down in the exact same position once it's off?"

Alex could only nod. At this point, knowing that his lovers intended to focus on him this time, he was already beyond speech. He knew they were going to blow his mind, and he looked forward to every second of it.

Mulder released him, expecting Alex to sit up, but he simply raised his shoulders enough to pull the sweater over his head, then lay back down, placing his wrists back into Mulder's hands.

"Don't move," Mulder warned, standing up to strip his own clothes off as Sin had already done while he watched Alex. Once naked, he dropped back down to kneel above Alex's head, holding his wrists again.

Sin paused for a moment to enjoy the picture they made, muscles gilded by firelight and all hers. She watched Alex twisting in Mulder's grip, his eyes closed, long lashes feathering his cheeks and an expression of pure pleasure on his face.

She began to give Alex a tongue bath, starting at his feet and slowly, very slowly working her way up. Alex whimpered with pleasure, writhing wantonly, tossing his head against Mulder's thighs.

"Please, Fox, come here, please," he begged, pressing his head against the erection he could feel. "Please let me taste you, I need to taste you, Fox."

Fox laughed wickedly, shifting so that his erection was just out of Alex's reach. The younger man could see it, smell it, even taste the beads of pre-cum that dripped from it into his seeking mouth.

"Fox!" It was nearly a scream, and Mulder took pity on his lover. He moved a little closer, letting Alex taste the tip of his cock, run his tongue over the head, draw the sensitive head inside his mouth where he suckled it happily.

Meanwhile Sin had licked Alex's legs, bypassing his dripping cock to work her way along his torso and arms, then back down to his pelvic bone. Finally she slid between his legs and began to lick his cock and balls. Short strokes, long strokes, Alex never knew what to expect as she drew him to the edge and kept him there.

Mulder still wasn't letting Alex take as much of his cock as he wanted, but both of them were enjoying Alex's efforts. Alex was nearly standing on his head in his attempts to get closer to Mulder and take in more of him. Suddenly Mulder pulled out of Alex's mouth, dragged him up to a sitting position, then pushed him forward on top of Sin.

Expecting Mulder's move, Sin was perfectly positioned, and Alex just had to shift slightly to drive home inside her. He moaned at the sensation, feeling her grip him, starting to move in and out.

Mulder pressed up against Alex's back, sliding his arms around him to toy with his nipples. "Pull her up onto your thighs, Alex, and sit up," he whispered in his ear. Alex moaned and did as he was told, pulling Sin tightly against him as he did so. Rather than wrapping her legs around his waist, Sin swung them up to rest on Alex's shoulders, feeling him drive ever deeper inside her.

Mulder moved away for an instant, coming back and pressing slicked fingers into Alex. Alex moaned, starting to lean forward to make it easier, but Mulder pulled him back upright. "Careful, you'll hurt Sin."

Alex stared blankly for an instant before an apologetic expression passed over his face. Sin reached up one hand, letting Alex suck the fingers into his mouth, whimpering as he shifted inside her. She was so close.

In the meantime, Mulder had stretched Alex and was pressing the head of his cock against him. Alex moaned, desperate to feel Fox inside him but unable to help him at all. Finally, finally, Fox slid inside him, gliding in until his balls were pressed against Alex.

Alex whimpered in pleasure, filled and filling, overwhelmed by pleasure. He pushed back, feeling Mulder press deeper inside him, then pushed forward into Sin. But Mulder stopped him, holding him still while he and Sin adjusted their movements until they were each thrusting against him at the same time and withdrawing together. When Mulder pinched Alex's nipples and bit down on the side of his neck, Alex could take no more. He exploded, screaming in pleasure, crushing Sin against him and clenching down on Mulder, drawing them with him into ecstasy.

They were frozen in pleasure for long moments before slowing relaxing to the floor, separating yet entwined together, slowly settling into a three-way embrace, Alex still in the middle. They dozed off in front of the fire, spending their first night in their new home.


End file.
